Unlikely Duo
by Brian1
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy and Rebecca Chambers have a little chat, seeing as they both can't sleep. Leon/Rebecca pairing. -Chapter Four and Author's Note Up- -Rate & Review- *Completed*
1. Unlikely Pair

Author's Note: This is an alternate beginning to Leon's part in Chapter Four of my Resident Evil fanfic "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You...". Also, it's the alternate beginning to Rebecca Chamber's part in Chapter Ten of my Resident Evil fanfic, which is mentioned above.  
  
As with "Sweet, Tender Release...", this does not apply to the main storyline and can be considered cannon fodder.   
  
Thanks to Mayumi-H for the suggestion about thought and speech quotes! From now on, " and " denotes speech, while ' and ' denote thoughts.   
  
Sorry out there for all those Claire/Leon shippers. I love the couple as much as the next shipper, but I thought that since nobody has attempted this type of fiction, and since I was interested it writing it, I might as well, you know?  
  
However, it's good as a one-of-a-kind-original-one-shot-story though. Anyways, enjoy...  
  
  
-Unlikely Duo-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated PG for...um...romance situations.  
  
  
-Beginning-  
  
  
Leon S. Kennedy sighed again; he just wasn't able to go to sleep, especially since he was crushed that he probably didn't have a chance with Claire, especially since she had gotten so close to that Steve Burnside guy, who had been killed by Alexia Ashford while in Antarctica.  
  
"Ada died because I couldn't save her...I've got no chance with Claire because she fell for Steve...and with my type of life, it looks like I'll be lonely..." said a depressed Leon, who talked a bit too loudly this time.  
  
"Leon?" moaned a voice from the other side of the room, "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Oh no," thought Leon, "I was too loud and I woke up Rebecca..."  
  
"Sorry for waking you up Rebecca..." said Leon apologetically, "Especially since you sounded like you were having a nice dream..."  
  
Rebecca, who actually had been having a horrible team that included Wesker, was thankful that the young cop had woken her up when he did.   
  
"Actually, I was having a bad dream Leon...." she said while looking at him softly, as a smile formed on her face, "Thank you for waking me up..."  
  
Leon blushed at her soft smile, as well quickly becoming confused.  
  
'Why did I blush when she said thank you?' he thought to himself.  
  
"So Leon...what were you thinking about?" asked Rebecca, as she looked at him with interest.  
  
"Oh...nothing much...just thinking about when we'll be taking down Umbrella...you know?" said Leon, half lying, as he didn't want anyone knowing about his rather big crush on Claire Redfield.  
  
"Umbrella...." mumbled Rebecca, who was trailing off.  
  
"Something wrong Rebecca?" Leon asked, worried that he might've triggered some bad memories of the mansion incident that Chris had told him about a while ago.  
  
"Not-nothing Leon...just some bad memories..." she said softly, her eyes ever so slightly watering.  
  
'Dammit Leon, of all the things you had to lie about, you pick Umbrella....' Leon thought as he mentally kicked himself.  
  
"You wanna talk about it or anything, Rebecca?" asked Leon, who looked worried after his friend, who he didn't quite know all that well.  
  
To Leon's surprise, Rebecca slipped out of her bed and into Leon's, resulting in him scooting over quite a bit.  
  
"Uh...Rebecca...what are you...doing...?" asked Leon, who looked mortified.  
  
"Look." said Rebecca plainly, as she pointed to her bed then up to the ceiling, showing that her part of the ceiling was leaking water on to her bed, "See?"  
  
Leon let out a sigh of relief and said "Oh..."  
  
"I hope you weren't thinking any bad thoughts, Mr. Leon S. Kennedy." said Rebecca, with a scolding tone at first, but then finished with a small wink at the end.  
  
Leon, who was thinking that Rebecca was up to something, blushed furiously.  
  
"Gasp..." said an exasperated Rebecca, "Bad Leon...bad, bad boy."  
  
"Sorry Rebecca..." he said, still blushing as he tried to put some space between him and Rebecca on the relatively small bed that they were now sharing.  
  
"You don't mind sharing one bed, do you Leon?" said Rebecca, not wanting to freak out her friend any more so.  
  
"Um...maybe I should sleep on the coach and let you have the bed?" said Leon, as his eyes scanned the room for any furniture.  
  
"Leon...there isn't any coaches in here...or chairs for that matter. This here is a cheap hotel..." commented Rebecca, who was still looking at Leon.  
  
"Oh." said Leon, realizing that Rebecca was right.  
  
"Okay then, I'll just put this," said Rebecca, as she got one of her pillows from her bed and put it in the gap between herself and Leon, "so that you won't have to worry about accidentally touching anything...heehee..."  
  
"Thanks Rebecca..." said Leon, feeling much more comfortable, "So...um, what happened in your bad dream anyways...?"  
  
"Just....a bad dream. Wesker was there...doing...things. Um...you know how creepy we thought it was when you showed me that picture of myself that you got from Wesker's desk?" said Rebecca, looking disgusted as she thought about the dream.  
  
"Yeah?" replied Leon, thinking how weird it was that Wesker would have that in his desk, of all places.  
  
"My dream was like an extended version of that, with much more creepy...things..." said Rebecca, as she started to shiver.  
  
"Hey, you cold...?" asked Leon, as he unconsciously pushed the pillow that was between Rebecca and himself and put his arms around her, trying to warm her up.  
  
Rebecca, very much noticing this display of what she would call affection, blushed a deep red as she looked at him.  
  
"Leon...tha-thanks..." she said softly, as she closed her eyes and snuggled up to him, feeling warm in the embrace.  
  
Leon, just now realizing that his arms were around Rebecca, decided that he should be respectful of her space and tried to get his arms off of her. As he was about to get them off, Rebecca stopped him with her hand.  
  
"What are you doing Leon?" she asked, shivering slightly without his arms around her to warm her up.  
  
"I...just wanted to respect your space..." he said, slightly stuttering because of shyness.  
  
"Please...if you don't mind...could you keep them there...? It's gonna be a cold night..." she said to him, with a hint of need in her voice.  
  
This was happening a bit too fast for the rookie cop to handle, but he had to admit that he didn't mind being close with Rebecca, especially since it was helping him get his mind off Claire Redfield. He didn't know too much about Rebecca, but from what he did know, she was a nice person to be around. 'Very nice to hold, too...' thought Leon to himself.  
  
"I...I don't mind...." he said shakily, as he put his arms around her again, "This okay, Rebecca...?"  
  
"It's just perfect, Leon..." she said, as she snuggled up with him again, absently wondering where the pillow had gone, "Leon...?"  
  
"Yeah Rebecca...?" replied Leon, who had started to get a little sleepy.  
  
"You never answered my question...what were you talking about earlier? You kept mumbling a girl's name I think..." muttered Rebecca, with a tinge of jealousy in her voice, "Was it Jill? Claire?"  
  
'Wait...why am I jealous...?' Rebecca thought to herself, 'He's just a friend...who's really warm...'  
  
Leon, not wanting to hurt her feelings, and not wanting the tender moment between them to end so prematurely, decided to lie a bit.  
  
"I wasn't talking about any girl, Rebecca..." he said, as he held her closer to him.  
  
"Okay Leon..." she said, sounding quite satisfied with his answer.  
  
"Hey, Rebecca?" asked Leon, who looked into Rebecca's eyes.  
  
"Yes, Leon...?" she asked, sounding a bit worried as she gazed back into his eyes.  
  
"Why did you suggest we share a hotel room?" he said, sounding a bit suspicious yet playful.  
  
She let out a small giggle and smiled at him, then said, "I wanted to share the same hotel room with you because you're so much cuter then Carlos, Chris, and especially Barry. Especially Barry."  
  
Hearing this made Leon erupt into laughter, which was soon followed by Rebecca laughing along with him. After the laughing slowly subsided, they started to look into each other's eyes again, wondering what they should do next.  
  
"Leon...we should both get some rest...it's almost 2 o'clock..." said Rebecca sadly.  
  
"Wow...that late already....time flies when you're having fun, huh...?" replied Leon with a wink and a smile on his face.  
  
Rebecca smiled back at him and put herself closer into his embrace, loving the warmth they were sharing.  
  
"Hey Rebecca...you wouldn't mind me giving you a goodnight kiss or anything, would you?" said Leon, with hope in his voice.  
  
"I don't mind at all..." she said, sounding a bit shy.  
  
Slowly and carefully, Leon bent his head down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Rebecca, blushing and her heart fluttering, kissed him back on the cheek, much to Leon's surprise, and delight.  
  
'She looks so beautiful...' Leon said to himself, as he recovered from the kiss he just was given.  
  
"Hey Rebecca...you don't...you wouldn't mind if I...gave you another goodnight kiss, would you...?" he said again, this time sounding a lot more needing.  
  
She blushed deeply and shook her head as she gazed into his eyes, wanting the kiss as much as he did.  
  
Again Leon bent his head down, but he surprised himself and Rebecca by kissing her gently on her lips, which made her shiver with happiness, as well as making both of them blush.  
  
'Did I actually do that...? W-wow...' thought Leon to himself, feeling closer to the young medic then ever before.  
  
'Did he...actually...I mean...wow...' thought Rebecca to herself, feeling closer to the young rookie cop then she thought possible.  
  
"Goodnight...Rebecca..." whispered Leon, as he held his arms around her and closed his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight...Leon...and thank you...." whispered Rebecca back, snuggling up to him as she closed her eyes, both of them blissfully drifting off into sleep in each other's embrace...  
  
  
-End of Chapter One-  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
  
After seeing what Rebecca looks like in Resident Evil for the Gamecube, I just thought that she and Leon would make a cute little couple... 


	2. The Morning After

Author's Note: Sorry out there for all those Claire/Leon shippers. I love the couple as much as the next shipper, but I thought that since nobody has attempted this type of fiction, and since I was interested it writing it, I might as well, you know?   
  
Also, Rebecca Chambers looks really cute in the Resident Evil remake for the Gamecube, so I just had to pair her up with Leon S. Kennedy.  
  
This second chapter is also the alternate beginning to Chapter Seven of "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You...", which is entitled "Hoping For The Best".  
  
Anyways, I felt like doing a second chapter to this, since I just thought it was such a cute story and I couldn't help but do another chapter...  
  
  
  
-The Morning After-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated PG for...um...romance situations.  
  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
  
"Yawn..." mumbled Rebecca sleepily, as she started to wake up from a rather nice dream which included sleeping in the arms of a certain rookie cop that she was sharing a room with, "So tired....I wonder when I went to sleep last night..."'  
  
'Oh well...it was a nice dream while it lasted..." she thought to herself while smiling happily, her eyes still closed from exhaustion, 'It was so nice to fall asleep in his arms...the high point of the dream was when he kissed me...'  
  
She giggled and blushed at the mere thought of the young cop holding her, in bed together, and then giving her a tender goodnight kiss.  
  
'It sure was one of the most vivid dreams I've ever had...' she thought happily to herself, until it hit her...  
  
It was only a dream; it would never happen to someone like Rebecca Chambers. Often at times she would think that no guy would ever like her, especially since they would much rather gawk at someone like Jill, or even Claire.  
  
Sighing, she thought she might as well get out of bed and take a shower or something.  
  
And then she opened her eyes to a big surprise.  
  
Leon S. Kennedy was right next to her, his arms still around her, and with a big smile on his face. Trying to resist the urge to squeal like a schoolgirl, Rebecca smiled happily.  
  
'It wasn't a dream! Everything that happened last night...it all was real...' she thought to herself, as she smiled happily, 'even the kiss was real.....'  
  
Rebecca, grinning like an idiot, crawled on top of Leon, since she had slept on his arm all night and it was probably numb, and put his arms around her, thinking about whether she should go to sleep on top of him or wake him up so that they could get breakfast or something.  
  
And then an idea hit her.   
  
A very, very mischievous idea.  
  
While on top of Leon, she crawled up a bit until her head and his head were leveled, then she closed her eyes and tenderly pressed her lips against him, just enough to rouse him from his pleasant rest.  
  
"Wa...wa...?" mumbled Leon, as he slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise, saw Rebecca Chambers, on top of him, with her eyes closed as she was slowly kissing him.  
  
"Re...becca...?" Leon managed to mumble, which caught her attention.  
  
"Good morning, lover..." purred Rebecca, who was smiling seductively, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"What? Lover..? What do you mean by that?" said Leon, who was starting to stutter in shock.   
  
'What does she mean by lover?!' he thought to himself, thinking that kissing someone does not automatically make it so that two people are lovers.  
  
"You know what I mean...." she said with a sexy wink, "it sure was a wonderful night..."  
  
Leon's pupils dilated in fear, not because a zombie or anything like that was threatening his life, but because he was confused as hell as to what happened last night.  
  
'I can remember holding Rebecca and giving her a goodnight kiss but but...we didn't...do...it...did we...?' he thought to himself, frantically trying to remember what had happened after the goodnight kiss.  
  
"Hey Rebecca? Uh...heh heh...we didn't....uh....we didn't do...that...did we?" he said nervously, his stutter becoming increasingly worse.  
  
"Do what...?" she said innocently, as she snuggled up closer to Leon and gave him another kiss, "Whatca talking about sweetie?"  
  
'Now she's calling me sweetie? Uh...uh...' thought Leon to himself, stuttering even in his thoughts now.  
  
Rebecca grinned at him and resisted the urge to burst out laughing, especially since she had flustered him quite a lot.   
  
'His reaction's just priceless...hehe...if only I could get it on a camera or something...' Rebecca thought to herself while giving him another seductive look.  
  
"Leon?" whispered Rebecca.  
  
"Ye-yeah...?" he whispered back, scared of what she was gonna ask him.  
  
"Wanna do it again?" she said with a mischievous wink at the end, wondering what his reply would be.  
  
Leon gulped and tried to think about how he should reply. He was one of those guys who believed that you should be in a relationship for a while before you did anything...like that.   
  
"Uh...how bout we just sleep in instead? Too lazy to get up..." he said with a grin, hoping she'd accept his offer, instead of asking him to "do it" again.  
  
To his surprise, she did.  
  
"Kay Leon!" she said cheerfully, putting her arms around the young cop.  
  
Leon blinked a few times in surprise at her sudden change back to her old self.  
  
"Hehe...are you wondering what just happened Leon?" Rebecca asked, her face close to Leon's.  
  
"Kinda...sorta...maybe...well....yeah." he said finally, wanting some darn answers.  
  
"Hehe, well, before I say anything, tell me....what did you think I meant when I asked if you wanted to do it again?" she said while grinning, still amused very much so by Leon's reactions.  
  
"That you wanted to.....do.......it?" he said, with a mortified look on his face, the same one he had when she had slipped into bed with him the previous night before.  
  
"Gasp! Leon...." she said with a mock-scolding tone, "Tsk tsk...I'm not that type of girl, you know...."  
  
"Wha-what?" asked Leon, who was starting to blush from embarrassment.  
  
"I meant that I wanted to know if you wanted to kiss me again, like you did last night." she said softly, pretending to look hurt.  
  
Leon calmed down after being so worried and scared, smiled at her, and said, "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"  
  
Rebecca blushed immensely at his reply, not expecting it, instead expecting to be yelled at by a freaked out Leon.  
  
"I guess I should've, huh?" she said softly while gazing into his eyes. Sure, she had kissed him a few times this morning, but getting kissed by him was something...different.   
  
Smiling and gazing into her eyes, Leon asked, "You don't mind me giving you a good morning kiss, do you?"  
  
Rebecca blushed and nodded, just like what she had done the previous night. Leon, realizing that Rebecca had just been playing around the whole time, smiled at her and gave her a tender kiss.  
  
Rebecca's heart fluttered once again, feeling happy and loved by Leon.   
  
'He's so...wow....' she thought to herself happily.  
  
'Her lips are so...sweet...' Leon thought to himself as he kissed her for a few seconds longer, loving the sensation of his lips against hers.  
  
"Thank you, again, Leon..." she whispered to him as their lips parted. As she closed her eyes to savor the loving feeling that she had for Leon, she held him close like a stuffed animal.  
  
"No problem, ma'am..." he replied back, sounding slightly corny for using such a cliché line.  
  
"Say, wanna go get breakfast Rebecca?" asked Leon, "I'm a bit hungry now, especially after tasting as sweet as you..."  
  
"Sure Leon, but uh...you mind carrying me to your car? I'm still a bit tired from only getting a few hours of sleep...hehe..." replied Rebecca sheepishly, still blushing as furiously as ever.  
  
Leon grinned and, without another word, slipped out of bed, put his arms around the young medic, and opened the door, shocked to see Claire out in the hallway as well.  
  
"Hey Leon!" replied Claire as she rubbed her eyes a bit, "Say...is that Rebecca you're carrying there? Whatca guys gonna do?"  
  
Rebecca blushed as she noticed that Claire saw them, and felt pangs of jealousy at the same time too. She had heard Leon talk about Claire while she was trying to sleep, which made her feel invisible to him or something, especially since they were sharing the same room after all.  
  
Leon tried frantically thinking of what to say, after all, just a few hours ago he had the biggest crush on Claire, but then, Rebecca sort of popped into his life unexpectedly. Although, he had to admit, he did enjoy last night and this morning immensely. So, without regret or hesitation, he responded...  
  
"Yup, this here is Rebecca I'm holding," he replied with a sly smile, "and we're going to get some breakfast."  
  
Claire, dumbfounded by the sight before her and Leon's reply, was a bit speechless.  
  
Rebecca wrapped her arms around Leon a bit more, happy as well as a bit surprised at his reply.  
  
"Uh...that's great Leon...and Rebecca." she said with a forced smile, "I'll go and wake up Chris, and we'll catch up with you at the restaurant later, kay?"  
  
"Kay Claire, see you later!" replied Rebecca, who was feeling blissful in Leon's arms.  
  
Claire went back to her room, mumbling something incoherent.  
  
"Well, what do you say we go to that French restaurant that we passed by on our way here?" asked Leon, looking into the young girl's eyes.  
  
"That's so romantic...." whispered Rebecca as she dreamily thought about the whole atmosphere, especially since French food was often associated with love.  
  
As Leon carried Rebecca to the car, he mused aloud, "I wonder if they serve French toast...what do you think Rebecca?"  
  
  
-End of Chapter Two-  
  
  
I hope you liked that as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you didn't already notice, this is the alternate beginning to Chapter Seven of "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..." and has elements such as Claire coming out of the hallway at the same time that Leon does.   
  
Also, Leon's last line makes much more sense if you read Chapter Nine of "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You...". It's also semi-funny....I think.  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! Thank you all for reading! And remember to review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Breakfast Time, Version 2

Author's Note: Sorry out there for all those Claire/Leon shippers. I love the couple as much as the next shipper, but I thought that since nobody has attempted this type of fiction, and since I was interested it writing it, I might as well, you know?   
  
Also, Rebecca Chambers looks really cute in the Resident Evil remake for the Gamecube, so I just had to pair her up with Leon S. Kennedy.  
  
This third chapter is also the alternate beginning to Chapter Nine of "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You...", which is entitled "Breakfast Time". This second version of "Breakfast Time" is going to be very different from the first one. A few parts in the story are directly from the first version too!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews so far! You asked for it, so I'm giving you chapter three! It's so nice to know that everyone who's read it likes it! I just hope you guys like the third chapter!  
  
Anyways, I felt like doing a third chapter to this, since I just thought it was such a cute story and I couldn't help but do yet another chapter...  
  
  
-Breakfast Time, Version 2-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated PG for...um...romance situations.  
  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
  
"What do you want to order?" asked Leon, as he fumbled with the menu, which was written in French and therefore difficult to read.  
  
Rebecca smirked as he tried desperately to find anything remotely English in the menu, even to the point of putting it upside down.  
  
"How about something romantic?" replied Rebecca dreamily, remembering how as a child she envisioned having going to Paris and having a romantic candlelit dinner.  
  
Leon S. Kennedy blushed at Rebecca's suggestion, as well as from embarrassment from not being able to read the menu. He was usually able to handle any situation, but this was much different from anything he had experienced up till now.  
  
Sure, he could come to a zombie infested city, be hunted by a Mr. X unit, get shot at more then once, uncover a huge conspiracy, and escape with two other people on a train, no sweat.  
  
Love was an entirely different matter to the young rookie though. He had fallen in love with Ada Wong during the Raccoon City incident, but after much heartache after she died, he had let go of her. Then he started developing feelings for Claire Redfield, a fellow survivor of Raccoon City. However, she was too distraught with what had happened in Antarctica and Steve Burnside that she hardly noticed his advances. Just as well, seeing as how he felt bad for hitting on someone that had just been through a rather painful experience.  
  
Just when Leon thought he would never be able to find love again, she magically popped into his life.  
  
Rebecca Chambers, the young medic that he had first met while on an airplane headed for Paris. He could still remember how cheerful she was, how she often talked to him, and how she held on to his arm for a long duration of the trip. It just occurred to him now that she had been holding on to his arm during the plane ride, since at the time he had been thinking about Claire.  
  
Claire Redfield. The very name made him feel confused...first he was in love with her, and now....he wasn't. It had all changed when he had been a little too loud talking about Claire, which had woken up Rebecca from a rather unpleasant dream involving Albert Wesker. After talking for a bit, Rebecca gave Leon quite a shock when she got out of her bed and slipped into his bed. Amused, Rebecca showed him that the ceiling above her bed was leaking.  
  
After realizing that Rebecca was right, he calmed down quite a bit. They got to talking and the next thing he knew, his arms were around Rebecca. Then there was a goodnight kiss and a quite a bit of lovey dovey material after they had woken up...  
  
"Hey Leon?" Rebecca said with a smile, interrupting his thoughts, "Are you gonna order yet? Or are you having trouble reading the menu?"  
  
Mumbling an apology, he went back to scanning through the menu, his cheeks faintly red as he hoped to find a picture of something edible.  
  
'It's so cute and sweet how he's trying so hard to find something to eat...' she thought to herself with a soft smile, 'especially since he doesn't know a single word of French...'  
  
Rebecca Chambers had taken quite a liking to Leon ever since she had met him on the plane. Jill and Carlos were on a ship headed towards Paris, while Chris and Claire were on a plane, so it was just Leon, Barry, and herself. Rebecca, not wanting to bother Barry seeing as how saddened he looked to once again leave his family, decided to sit next to the young cop she had heard helped Chris' sister Claire escape from Raccoon City.  
  
She could still remember how he greeted her with his innocent smile. He was very friendly to her on the plane, and didn't seem to mind it at all when she had held on to his arm. He did seem preoccupied with something during the plane trip, which she later found out was probably about Claire.   
  
When Barry had suggested that they take up separate rooms, Rebecca had chosen to be with Leon, later telling him that she had picked him because he was so much cuter then all the other guys. She blushed as she remembered last night and this morning, and how close the two had become in such a short time...  
  
"Ah-ha! Success!" exclaimed Leon happily, as he showed her with pride that he had found the English side of the menu on the sixth page, "I found it! Ah-ha!"  
  
"Hehe, and it only took you the last ten minutes since we got here." replied a grinning Rebecca as she winked.  
  
Smiling happily at Rebecca, he pulled aside a waiter and ordered two orders of ordinary sausage, scrambled eggs, and, to try and taste some of Paris' culture, "French toast". The waiter took the menu abruptly, went into the kitchen, and came out with the food surprisingly fast.  
  
"Wow...how did you get the food so fast?" asked Rebecca in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, you Americans always order the same thing here, so we keep ten or so of these dishes in the back for your kind. It was funny the first few times, but after awhile, hearing someone order French Toast just makes me so very mad..." said the waiter, his eyebrow slightly twitching as he started to walk away, "Oh yes, and enjoy your meal."  
  
Leon merely blushed and nodded, except this time it was from immense embarrassment.  
  
Rebecca put her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles that were just begging to come out of her mouth.  
  
"Hehe...you okay Leon?" Rebecca said, as she used her fork to pick up a sausage, "French Toast? Hehe, I can't believe you ordered that..."  
  
"But but...what was I supposed to order then?" Leon argued, sounding as if he had made a great decision in selecting foods.  
  
"Silly Leon...you're supposed to order something like...uh....like..." said Rebecca, as she struggled to remember any elegant French Food she could think of.  
  
"Ah-ha! See! You don't know either! Hehe, so now you understand my predicament...it was either the toast, or the only other French food I know, which is escargot..." replied Leon with a shudder.  
  
"What's escargot?" asked Rebecca, curious as to what it was that made Leon shudder.  
  
"Snails." he replied plainly.  
  
Rebecca shuddered at the thought of eating cooked snails, no matter how elegantly they were cooked or served.  
  
"Thanks for ordering the toast then, Leon..." she said softly to him, thankful that he risked being embarrassed just so that they could eat something edible.  
  
"You're welcome, Rebecca..." he said back to her softly, gazing into her eyes as he scooped up some eggs and ate it.  
  
"Leon?" asked Rebecca, her tone changing to one that sounded like she was worried.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, wondering why she started to sound worried.  
  
Pausing to think if it was appropriate to ask the question, she closed her eyes and then opened them, looking at him, wanting to know the absolute truth.  
  
"Why...did you choose me over Claire?" she whispered, hoping that he would have an answer that was as nice as he was, "I...I heard you talking about her in last night...and this morning you could've...gone with her to breakfast instead of me...why...did you pick me...?"  
  
Leon listened closely to what she was saying, and after she was done, he smiled at her, a gentle loving smile.  
  
"Because..." he started to say, pausing a bit.  
  
"Because what...?" she interrupted, hoping it was good.  
  
"I think...wait...I know that...I'm..." said Leon, starting to stutter.  
  
"What...?" she replied, sounding worried.  
  
"I'm falling for you...I'm falling in love with you...." Leon finally managed to say, as he blushed more then he ever had in the last 2 days.  
  
Rebecca looked across the table dumbfounded, blushing, surprised, shocked, and happy, all at the same time.  
  
'Leon...is falling for me...?' she thought to herself happily, "Leon...is falling for me...'  
  
'I hope she isn't freaked out by that...' Leon thought to himself, worried that she might just leave him right there on the spot.  
  
"Rebecca...? Rebecca...you're not freaked out by that...right...?" he said with worry in his voice as he scooted his chair right next to Rebecca, "I...I...know that we've only been close for a few days now...but...when I'm with you, it's...it's...well...it's hard to explain...but..."  
  
To his surprise, she cutely titled her head towards his and looked into his eyes, a look of happiness showing in her face, as if the huge grin wasn't already a dead give away. She put her arms around Leon, squeezing him tightly, her head on his shoulder, as she sighed happily.  
  
"Thank you Leon..." she whispered into his her softly as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for what, Rebecca?" asked a confused Leon, as he put his arms around her, enjoying the intimate moment between them.  
  
"For everything..." she replied gently and lovingly, "Hey...you know what Leon?..."  
  
"What?" he replied with a smile.  
  
"I love you too..." she said with a grin, as she held on to her Leon tightly.  
  
Smiling at her response, he held the young medic in his arms lovingly, happy that she felt the same way towards him. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten, nor did he ever expect that the young medic that he had met just mere days ago would become so dear and close to him in such a short amount of time.   
  
He gazed into her eyes and, without another word, closed his eyes as he kissed her lovingly for the third time in 2 days.  
  
As they kissed, it felt like everything was melting away. Umbrella...Raccoon City...all the worrying and the pain...just melted away into the kiss...  
  
"Whoa, you were right sis!" exclaimed a young man's voice in surprise.   
  
"I told you so." replied a younger woman's voice sheepishly.  
  
"Huh?" said Leon and Rebecca in unison, as they pulled away a bit from their tender moment to find Chris and Claire standing right next to their table.  
  
"So you two are an item now, huh?" said Chris with a wide grin, "What did you two do last night, anyways?"  
  
"Hmph..." said Claire, as she muttered under her breath.  
  
Leon and Rebecca, embarrassed beyond belief, simply blushed as they held on to each other, not wanting to let go.  
  
  
-End of Chapter Three-  
  
  
I hope you liked that as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you didn't already notice, this is the alternate beginning to Chapter Nine of "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..." and has elements such as Leon's problem with the French menu and the waiter.  
  
I really hope this wasn't too fluffy or anything @@;; I hope that Chapter Three retained the same feeling that was present in Chapter One and Two!  
  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Three! Thank you all for reading! And remember to review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Misguided Affection

Author's Note: Sorry out there for all those Claire/Leon shippers. I love the couple as much as the next shipper, but I thought that since nobody has attempted this type of fiction, and since I was interested it writing it, I might as well, you know?   
  
Also, Rebecca Chambers looks really cute in the Resident Evil remake for the Gamecube, so I just had to pair her up with Leon S. Kennedy!  
  
This third chapter is also the alternate beginning to Chapter Eleven of "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You...", which is entitled "Hostage Situation".   
  
Thanks for all the reviews so far! I really do appreciate every single one of them! You asked for it, so I'm giving you chapter four! It's so nice to know that everyone who's read it likes it! I just hope you guys like the fourth chapter!  
  
Anyways, I felt like doing a fourth chapter to this, since I just thought it was such a cute story and I couldn't help but do yet another chapter!  
  
  
-Misguided Affection-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated PG for romance situations.  
  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
  
"We didn't do anything last night..." Leon said quickly, his cheeks quite red from embarrassment, "We just talked and did other stuff..."  
  
Rebecca nodded in agreement, her arms still around Leon's waist, her cheeks just as red his.  
  
"Uh huh...riiiight...." replied Chris, with a huge grin on his face, "So I heard you were carrying Rebecca in your arms this morning, eh Leon?"  
  
"Well....yeah....but that doesn't mean we did anything like what you're suggesting, Chris!" replied Leon as he desperately tried to convince the male Redfield that Rebecca and himself were not at that point of intimacy quite yet.  
  
"What, you think I'm that type of girl, Chris...?" said Rebecca, pretending to feel hurt and sad.  
  
"Uh...uh...no...?" replied Chris meekly, as he tried to calm down Rebecca, who looked teary eyed and on the verge of sobbing.  
  
While this was going on, Leon noticed that Claire hadn't taken a seat with them; she had been leaning against the brick wall of the restaurant the whole time, looking quite mad for some reason.  
  
"Hey Claire! Why don't you take a seat with us?" said Leon, waving at Claire and gesturing her to come and seat with them.   
  
To his surprise, she folded her arms and looked away, with a small "hmph" as well.   
  
"Hey, will you excuse me for a moment guys? I gotta go talk with Claire really quick..." said Leon, as he started to get out of his chair.  
  
"Sure Leon...." said Rebecca softly, a tinge of jealousy in her voice at the mention of Claire, even though just a few minutes ago Leon confessed that he was falling for her instead of Claire, "Just don't take too long, kay...?"  
  
"Course not...." he said, flashing a loving smile at Rebecca as he gave her a loving peck on the lips before going to talk with Claire.  
  
As he started walking towards Claire, she unfolded her arms and started walking casually away towards the other side of the building. Confused and curious to what was up with her today, he followed after her. As he rounded the corner, he was shocked to see Claire, leaning against the wall, and flashing him the sexiest smile he had ever received from her.  
  
"Claire? Um...why have you been acting so strangely today...?" Leon managed to stutter out, still in shock from how Claire was looking at him.  
  
"Leon..." she whispered seductively, as she walked up to him, looking quite sexy in the process.  
  
"Uh...yeah Claire...?" he said, as he slowly backed away, wondering what Claire was up to now.  
  
"Leon...why are you hanging around with the girl anyways...?" Claire said with a pout, her face inches away from Leon's.  
  
"What are you trying to say...?" he replied back, his tone and expression getting serious.  
  
"You know what I mean, Leon..." whispered Claire, as she put her hand on his cheek, "What does that little girl have that I don't...?"  
  
Leon blinked his eyes in surprise as he felt his cheeks blush at Claire's touch. This was all very confusing for the young rookie cop; first, he had intense feelings for Claire the night before, then he "met" Rebecca and fell for her, and now Claire Redfield was trying to seduce him.   
  
"Well...?" she said impatiently as she wrapped both her arms around his waist and leaned in closer, "What does that girl have that I don't, Leon....?"  
  
"Claire..." he said softly as he looked at her, "I'm..."  
  
"What? In love with her?" she scoffed as she backed away, with acid in her tone as she folded her arms again, "Weren't you the one who fell in love with that *spy* after barely a few hours of knowing her!?"  
  
"Claire...what's with you...?" Leon said softly, a stern expression on his face, "Why do you have to bring...that up...?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Leon!? Are you in love with her or not?!" she shouted at him, acid in every word.  
  
"Yeah...I am..." he said softly, confused at her sudden change in mood, "Why are you so mad about it though...?"  
  
"Because..." she replied childishly as she looked away from him.  
  
"Because what?" he said, as he folded his own arms, "I thought you'd be happy for me..."  
  
"How can I be happy when she's all over you and I've got nothing...?" she looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
Leon felt sad as he looked back at her. She had lost Steve back in Antarctica, and Leon was the only other guy that she had been with in the last few months. Still, it was no excuse for just coming on to him when he was already romantically involved with Rebecca Chambers.  
  
"I'm...sorry for your loss Claire...I really am...but I love Rebecca..." he replied gently as he held her hand.  
  
  
-Meanwhile, back with Chris and Rebecca at the breakfast tables...-  
  
  
"Come on Rebecca, you can tell me...." pleaded Chris.  
  
"Chris, for the last time, nothing like *that* happened, okay?" she replied, blushing furiously, "Leon's a gentleman...unlike you..."  
  
"What?!" he said, loud enough for most of the people around him to be quite annoyed, "Are you saying I'm not a gentleman like that Leon guy?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm!" she said cheerfully, her eyes getting all dream-like as she thought about Leon, "He's the best...a matter of fact, I miss my Leon already! Hehe, I think I'll go and get him now! See you later Chris!"  
  
And with that, she left her seat to go get Leon, leaving Chris confused and a bit embarrassed.  
  
  
-Back with Leon and Claire around the corner...-  
  
  
Claire looked at Leon, not sure what to do. She wanted him since she was so lonely without any guy, especially since Leon was now totally unavailable thanks to Rebecca. She sighed as she looked at him, wondering what she could do to seduce him.  
  
And then she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Rebecca had gotten had of her chair and was going to get Leon. With a devilish grin, she looked over to Leon.  
  
"Leon?" she said innocently, pouting a bit to look cute.  
  
"What...?" he said, as he took his hand away from Claire's and began getting freaked out.  
  
Before he could say another thing, she wrapped her arms and his neck and kissed him on the lips slowly...  
  
"Le-Leon.....?" whispered a small female voice, that sounded like it was on the verge of tears.  
  
Leon, who had been trying desperately to get Claire off him, was mortified; Rebecca was right *there*, watching Claire kiss him slowly.  
  
"How could you....?" Rebecca whispered quietly, as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Wait! Rebecca! I can explain!" he replied, as he managed to jerk his head away from Claire's for a second, "I can-"  
  
It was too late, she had already started running back towards the hotel.  
  
"Wait! Rebecca!" he shouted, hoping she would stop running.  
  
"Why did you go and do that Claire?!" he asked Claire, confused as hell.  
  
At first, she was grinning, but as she saw how sad she had made Leon, not to mention Rebecca, she felt really guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry Leon..." she replied meekly as she turned her head down, "I...I was just lonely..."  
  
Leon sighed as he looked at her, wishing she would've just talked to him about it instead of getting him in trouble with Rebecca.  
  
"I forgive you Claire...just please don't do that again...okay?" he said while sighing.  
  
"I promise I won't Leon...I'm really sorry..." she said, her head still down in shame and guilt.  
  
Leon, seeing that Claire was genuinely sorry for causing so much trouble, quickly started running after Rebecca, hoping he'd be able to offer a good explanation for why Claire was all over him.  
  
  
-Leon and Rebecca's hotel room-  
  
  
Rebecca laid her head down on Leon's pillow, crying her eyes out after seeing that little show that Leon and Claire had put on.  
  
'How could he do that to me...?' she thought to herself, as she struggled to keep her cries quiet from Jill, Carlos, and Barry, who were still in their respective hotel rooms, 'I thought...I thought...he loved me...'  
  
She cried harder in Leon's pillow, at the same time smelling his scent still on it, which made her cry harder.  
  
'I...I thought we had something going on...I thought we had a chance....' she thought to herself, as she kept crying on his pillow,   
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, which startled Rebecca for a second.  
  
"Who is it...?" she said meekly as she walked over to the door, silently wishing to be left alone.  
  
"It's Leon..." he replied, "Please, just open the door so I can explain what you saw..."  
  
"I know what I saw Leon! You and...Claire...and...I...I just can't believe you used me...." she said through tears, "You said you loved me...."  
  
"Rebecca, I do love you...I really do..." he pleaded softly, "Claire was telling me how she wanted me...but I told her that I already had a girl..."  
  
"Don't all guys say that when they get caught?" she replied back with anger and sadness in her voice. She wanted to believe him, but she remembered hearing that line from guys one too many times before.  
  
"But Rebecca...I'm not like other guys, remember?" he said, desperately trying to prove his innocence.  
  
"Prove it then!" she said, sounding like she was about to sob again.  
  
"Okay...um...remember when you slipped into my bed?" he said, blushing a little at what he just said.  
  
"Yeah..." she replied, thinking back to last night.  
  
"Remember how freaked out I looked when you did it? Only innocent-loving-type of guys do that, right?" he replied, hoping that would convince her.  
  
To his relief, he heard giggling on the other side of the door.   
  
"Does that prove my innocence yet?" he replied, with hope in his voice.  
  
Rebecca answered that by opening the door and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"You bet it does Leon..." she said as she snuggled up to him, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Leon...."  
  
"Thank goodness..." he replied happily as he held her close and wiped away the last of her tears, "Rebecca?"  
  
"Yeah Leon...?" responded Rebecca, who immediately looked up to Leon's face.  
  
"I noticed that we've been moving awfully fast, and we've only just begun to learn about each other...but you know what? I think we could so work out..." he said with a sly grin.  
  
Rebecca smiled back at him as she held on to her Leon tightly, "Hearing that makes me so happy Leon ..."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that...." he replied softly as he held her close, "You make me happy, Rebecca..."  
  
"Hey Leon....wanna sleep in...?" Rebecca asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
Leon smiled like an idiot and nodded enthusiastically as he kissed her, picked her up in his arms, and closed the door behind them, and proceeded to have some quality fun time.  
  
Jill Valentine woke up, hearing lots of rather loud laughing and giggling coming from Rebecca and Leon's room.  
  
'I wonder what those two are up to...' she thought to herself, as she got out of bed, got changed, and opened her door. As she was about to knock on their door, she noticed a peculiar note on the Redfields' hotel room door.  
  
"I wonder what this note is about?" she mused to herself, as she took it off the door and, against her better judgment, decided to open it, curious as to which Redfield it was addressed to...  
  
  
-End of Chapter Four, or The End...?-  
  
  
I'm not sure if this is the final chapter or not, cause it would be pretty hard to write a PG version of "The Letter" - Chapter Twelve and "Dance With The Devil" - Chapter Thirteen...  
  
Err, you'd see what I mean if you saw those two chapters, which are in "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..."  
  
Also, the part with Jill and the note is a parody of when Barry finds the note in "Hostage Situation".  
  
Oh yes, and fans of "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You…", don't worry! Chapter Fifteen will be out soon! I think…err, I hope… 


	5. -Author's Final Note for Unlikely Duo-

Final Author's Note for Unlikely Duo:  
  
Thanks goes to all my reviewers, who encouraged me to keep on writing this fanfic ^_^; I'm glad it did pretty well!  
Now that it's completed, I'm going on to other projects such as "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..." and "Night On The Town."  
  
I hope everyone liked the relatively small plot! I hope everyone enjoyed the ending! ^_^;  
  
Thanks again everybody!  
  
  
(In Order of Appearance)  
  
  
Mayumi-H: Thank you for taking the time to actually review this ficcy as well as "Sweet, Tender Release..." and "Project Lilith"! ^_^ I really truly apperciate it, especially since you're quite an established author yourself! ^_^; Also, thanks for the imput on the thought formating! Thanks a bunch! ^_^  
  
Random Echo: Thank you for continually reading my works, even though I think they kinda suck ^_^; Thanks so much!  
  
REM: Thanks for reviewing this fanfic and telling me how very nice it was! ^_^v  
  
1234: I'm glad that even though you're a L/C fan you still liked this ficcy! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Some person: Even though you didn't put an actual name, thanks for reviewing! ^_^;  
  
Shin: Thanks for saying this was a good work! ^_^ Hopefully I'll be able to keep it up, uh..heh heh...  
  
Chicky Tifa: Thanks for the imput on the closing thingy ^_^; And thanks for reviewing this and "Even Fond Memories.."! ^_^;  
  
Um..cheers! Yay! It's completed! - Brian M. 


End file.
